Vice Life season 1
by OrpheumZero
Summary: The Sequel to Vice City, Tommy has erected an empire and has had two sons. This is set 24 years after the game ends, so it is now 2010. Episode 1 up, Auntie Poulet gets what she deserves! Please R
1. Character introduction

Vice Life

Character profiles.

Disclaimer: I don't own the GTA series or Vice City and Tommy Vercetti, or any other character who is part of the game's universe.

2010 UPDATE: As many of you may remember, a long time ago I made this story as a pseudo sequel to Vice City. It was to follow in the vain of the Sopranos, only with that GTA style humor and a cast of returning/original characters. The premise is that it take place in 2010 and Tommy is now 59 going on 60, still running his drug empire. Only now he has two sons at his side. I decided to clean up the character list and also the pilot. I'll mention some of my current thoughts at the end of both.

#

**The Vercetti's**:

Poppa Tommy Vercetti: _The Hardwood Butcher_, the kingpin of Vice City.

Age: 59

Occupation: Drug lord, Don of Vice cities Mafia and known psychotic killer.

Marital status: Widowed, husband of Late Karen Thornson.

Father of: Twins Nicholas and Vincent Vercetti.

Background: Killed numerous opposing business leaders, two of which were Sonny Ferelli and Ricardo Diaz. Took over Vice City in 1986, as it's top drug lord, although he still faces opposition from small-time organizations and gangs. Despite his violent attitude and tendencies, Tommy cares very deeply for his sons and all of his friends and will do anything to protect them. Lost his wife, Karen, in a terrible incident 15 years ago.

Karen T. Vercetti: Tommy's late wife.

Age: 39 (deceased).

Occupation: Wife of Drug lord and mother to twins.

Marital status: Late wife of Tommy Vercetti.

Mother of: Nicholas and Vincent Vercetti.

Background: An old flame of Tommy's whom he called down to Vice City a month after killing Sonny Ferelli. They were married in 1987 and later gave birth to Nicholas and Vincent in 88. Gregory, the son of Auntie Poulet, killed her in 1995 during an attack on her, Tommy, and Vincent.

Nicholas Vercetti: Son of Tommy, twin brother of Vincent.

Age: 22 and a half (Was born about 10 minute before Vincent)

Occupation: Mafia son, arms-dealer and the head of weapons smuggling.

Marital status: Not married; though rumored to be seeing someone.

Background: Took the death of his mother pretty hard, but eventually grew up to bottle up his emotions and focus on helping his father run the empire. He took over the arms smuggling part of the business at only 17 and has since then become famous for his smooth talking and aptitude at making deals. He learned how to handle a gun at the age of 7 (the age his mother died) committed his first murder at only 10, which marked his steady change into a ruthless mafioso. His aim is very deadly and his most popular gunslinger hero is said to be Jigen, from the classic anime series, Lupin the 3rd.

Vincent Vercetti: Son of Tommy, twin brother of Nicholas.

Age: 22

Occupation: Handles the drug dealing operations along with a few other associates of Tommy's.

Marital status: Unnmaried; social status unknown.

Background: He was very quiet for nearly six years when his mother died. He was there that faithful day, he and his father both witnessed the tragic incident and he rarely speaks about, often becoming distressed when it's brought up. He learned how to handle swords by nine and was fascinated by them since he was five. He was the top of his class when he graduated from his school's fencing program, receiving the very same sword his father acquired years ago as a gift. At the age of 19, he become the chief of the drug smuggling operations, taking part in many deals over the last 3 years.

**Friends and business partners**:

Ken Resenberg: Former Lawyer and former good friend of Tommy. Manages for a rapper in San Andreas.

Age: 62 (I think he was only 38 in the game).

Occupation: Former Lawyer (disbarred in early 90's). Became a manager for rapper Madd Dogg in 1992 after ending his affiliations with three of Liberty City's three crime families.

Marital status: Never married, engaged several times, but always broke up very quickly.

Background: Was known to help Tommy back in the early 1986 takeover of Vice City, using his many connections and helped Tommy make friends, and enemies with many of the locals. He was once a contact of the late Sonny Ferelli but he betrayed them when he found that Tommy was treating him (somewhat) better. Tommy eventually began to ignore Ken after the latter's habits and personalty became exhausting.

Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez: Great friend of Tommy, and father of Mercedes Cortez. He fled in 86 from French enemies and returned back in 2001 while nations were in confusion of the 9/11 incident.

Age: Said to be 85 (Since he's about 61 or so in VC.)

Occupation: Central American crime lord.

Marital status: Widowed.

Background: Crime Lord from Central America and has diplomatic immunities. Seems to have a bad history with French. Tommy's sons, whom he treats like family as much as he does Tommy, sometimes refer him to as 'Grandpa Cortez'. Is in declining health due to his age.

Mercedes Cortez: Daughter of Colonel Cortez.

Age: 48 (Since she appeared to be about 24 or so in the game).

Occupation: Unknown, though she does 'business' with a lot of men.

Marital status: Not married, dated Tommy, but lost interest after learning of his plans to bring in his old fiancée, Karen Thornson. Also known to have dated Kent Paul, manager of the band Love Fist.

Background: Dated Tommy and has helped him on several occasions, was once thought by her father to have considered a career as a lawyer, but those were simply rumors. Presently works around in odd jobs and occasionally visits Tommy and his family.

Umberto Robina: Cuban gang leader and long time friend of Tommy. He owns a restaurant with his 'papi' Alberto Robina down in little Havana.

Age: 69 (He looks about 45 or so in VC).

Occupation: Cuban gang leader.

Marital status: Unknown. (The game never really mentioned if he had married or was still single).

Background: Cuban gang leader and fellow arms-dealer, he has helped smuggle weapons into Vice City for years.

Claude: A crook from Liberty City who accepted many jobs, but eventually struck out on his own after being betrayed and used by others.

Age: 54 (He looked about 30 in GTA3.)

Occupation: Controls a gang in Liberty City.

Marital status: Not married, was said to have dated a friend of the previous mob family but their relationship 'ended' abruptly. He was also said to have been the lover of the leader of the Colombian Cartel.

Background: Rose to power in 2002 after becoming fed up with being the lap dog for traitors and cowardly mafia bosses. Eventually met up with Tommy and the two have conducted business together since.

Luey Quartz: A drug dealer from Liberty City who moved down to Vice City when he was found out and chased by the authorities.

Age: 30

Occupation: Drug-dealer from Liberty City. Marital status: Widowed. Had wife killed when he learned she tipped the cops of his hideout in Liberty. Background: Worked for gang leader, Claude for several years. He came to Vice City and found work with Vincent Vercetti as another member of the drug smuggling operations.

Georgeo Westin: Partner of Nicholas.

Age: 28

Occupation: Arms-dealer and co-worker with Nicholas.

Marital status: Is said to be seeing someone in this time.

Background: Came to Vice City to open an arms-dealer store, but was always thrown in prison for illegal smuggling of weapons, Tommy freed him and set him up with Nicholas. Not much else is known about his orgiins.

#

And there you have it, a slight revision to the character list for the series. Obviously I had to remove Avery due to his death in Liberty City Stories. Of course, I felt like updating this list for the time being, and will eventually update the pilot chapter. However, I can say that I may not come back to the story as I never got very far with much of a plot. Originally the series would have been episodic with Nicholas and Vincent having various encounters with the dark underbelly of Vice City. The only major plot points would have been Tommy falling ill and either dying of natural causes or possibly being killed off by another character. In either case, this would have led to the twins becoming the new leaders, which in turn would have led to a possible conflict between the two.

If anyone is possibly interested in seeing the series being revived, just send me a message and what ideas you have. Keep in mind that this series probably would benefit from a second writer as this was planned to be a long running, multiple season series. Also, I ignored the events of GTA IV considering that nothing officially ties the two continuities together aside from the few mentions of characters, but otherwise they are separate time lines.


	2. Episode 1: The fall of Auntie Poulet

Vice Life  
Season 1 - Episode one: Memories of the past.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the GTA license, though I wish I did, cause I do have some cool ideas that could be used in it. Nicholas, Vincent, Luey, Georgeo and the made-up name Michael are my own. Also, to anyone who may or may not be Haitian, please do not in anyway, see this as racist, this just a bit of angst towards the ones in GTA: VC, I hate those guys so much, kept pulling me out of my cars, and got police on me when I fought back.  
  
Me: Well, this is it, the first Ep. of what I hope will become a popular fiction, expect lots of cursing, killing, and all that other crap you see in crime dramas. Also tell me if this fiction needs to be upped a rating, since I will have some heavy swearing. BTW, I have made 8 other fictions, 7 of which are in the Legacy of Kain category, all parodies except one and another is still a little silly, please read them sometime, and 1 is in the Silent Hill category, it's a parody of the 2nd game. Now without further ado, the first episode of season one of: Vice Life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A young man, barely even in his mid-twenties, was turning in bed from the result of terrible dream, but this was no ordinary dream, it was in fact a distant memory, a horrifying and traumatic one. His silvery hair tossed about while several clomps stuck to his brow from the sweat that glistened all over his face. The pain, the sorrow of this memory had haunted him since he was but a small boy, for it was the memory of his dear mother, who had died many years ago.  
  
***The Dream*** The whole vision is blurry, since it was such a distant memory. A young boy watch in horror from the back seat passenger window of a car, he watch as a group of Haitians shot and repeatedly beat his mother, whose once beautiful face was not busted and disfigured from the continuous beating. She pleaded and begged for her life, but they did not listen. The boy's father, tough looking mid-aged man, was pinned to the ground, with an Uzi pointed square in the back of his head, ready to blow his brains out all over the pavement if he dared to move.  
  
"Leave her alone, you dirty bastards!"  
  
He was screamed and yelled at his wife's attackers, cursing them and swearing to kill them if they laid another hand on her. The Uzi wielding Haitian, a brawny one at that, laughed at the man's plea and then thwacked him across the head, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Daddy!" The boy cried.  
  
A Haitian then stepped towards the now bloody and beaten woman, he was clearly the leader of this group, for his fellows, gave him respectful nods at his presence, took out a Colt Python and pointed it right between the woman's eyes.  
  
"Eat some lead, ya' fuckin' dirty whore!" He cackled as he pulled the trigger.  
  
BAM!  
  
***End of Dream***  
  
The man shot straight up in bed. "MOTHER!" He screamed; his emerald green eyes darted from side to side as the fear and horror he felt from the nightmare subsided. It was a common reaction to the end of that horrible dream, he breathed heavily and wipe the sweat from his face, which was now pouring down his face like raindrops. His put his face in his hands and sighed, he hated that dream more than anything, though not as much as he abhorred the Haitians, he hated the whole lot of them. He had wished the police, who had arrived only moments after killing his mother, had put the lot of them to death, instead, they were sentenced to prison, where in ten years, their leader was released on 'good' behavior. He scoffed at that thought, the leader's mother, Auntie Poulet, who was the real ringleader, had obviously pulled many strings to get him out. He took a look around his room, which was filled with many things, even though he was in his twenties, he still was a bit of a teenager at heart, for he had many posters of his favorite television and movie idols who were sword wielders, and on one wall was a rack which held many swords of varying sizes, he had many daggers, long-swords, a gleaming broad-sword and a saber. A knock came from his door, which was made of oak and had several beautiful designs on it.  
  
"You ok in there, Vincent?" Called an old man's voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad." He replied to the voice.  
  
"That dream again?" The voice said; it spoke with some remorse at the question, for the man behind the door was the same man who had been in that very incident.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm fine now." Replied Vincent; he spoke with deep sorrow, that memory had always caused him unease, he even stayed silent for many years after that incident. Though he would still act like a normal child, he couldn't bare to speak.  
  
"Well, get dressed soon, your brother has got some plan and he wants you there to hear it." His father's voice carried through the door.  
  
"Ok, Pops." Vincent said.  
  
He climbed out of bed and began to put on his usual attire, which consisted of black leather pants, a black shirt and a trench coat that covered his belt, which had a sheath attached to it that held his sword, a long katana that was given to him from his father. He then strapped on his leather, metal tipped boots and headed out of his bedroom and into the hallway, which bore a dull red paint and had many beautiful pieces of art on its walls. He admired the many works, which was a kinda hobby to him, and it helped to drown his thoughts of his dead mother. He headed into the main hall which lead to a lower floor only about eight steps from the hall he had came from. He walked down them and headed into the only room on that level, a room with no doors and a wide entrance, he entered and sat on a large armchair that sat a few feet from an old desk, which slightly untidy and had a lamp laying on top. A black chair faced away from Vincent and its occupant stared out three large glass window, which overlooked the back courtyard of the mansion. A small dock lay furthest from the house, where sat an old speedboat. The chair whirled around to reveal an old man, whom was in his early to late sixties, though he still breathed with the stamina of a thirty year old, he wore an old and tattered blue Hawaiian shirt, which was now fading and almost looking white. The man had a slight shadow on his face and stared with a warm yet serious glare, he smiled with grin that showed many of his original teeth were missing, though he could still speak as clearly as ever. This old man was none other than Tommy Vercetti, the renowned crime lord of Vice City; he had been in power for nearly 25 years. He smiled to his son and then leaned back, his chair making a small creek as it was pressed backwards.  
  
"Good morning, Vincent." Tommy said, he said to his son with another grin, he said this with some sarcasm as he saw his son's hair was a tad bed ridden and was all puffy and stringy.  
  
"Morning to you too, pops." Vincent said, that had been his little nickname for his father since he was young, he then tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair while waiting for his brother.  
  
"You know something, you've that spirit your mother had, she was not one to take anything from anyone, even me." His father chuckled lightly and then turned his attention to the sound of footsteps coming from outside the room.  
  
Vincent turned his head slightly watching the doorway out of the corner of his left eye and watched as a man, who looked exactly like him, except for the obvious choice of cloths, which consisted of gray business suit and a small coat, which went over a white shirt. His hair was also shorter than Vincent's and was groomed back to give him a more 'high class' look, he looked at Vincent and nodded to him with a grin and then sat down on the chair opposite of Vincent.  
  
"Good morning to you, father." The man replied, he smiled to Tommy and bowed his head slightly.  
  
"Morning, Nicholas." Tommy said to his son, he regarded his son like he did with Vincent. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me and Vincent?" He asked leaning forward in his chair with an interested look.  
  
"I got some interesting news from one of my contacts in little Haiti, he just got news that Auntie Poulet, that bitch leader of the Haitians, has resurfaced in that area. Since we all know she fled into hiding after the 'incident' and then appeared to get her bastard son, Gregory out of prison. She's been seen at late hours of the night having meetings with her men and has been said to be brewing up some fights between her sons and the Cubans, obviously trying to gain their territory once more.  
  
"So, what's your plan? Nicholas." Tommy inquired, he was interested in what his son had to say, he had a score to settle with that bitch, not only did she sick her son on his wife, but she had betrayed him for reason except the fact he blew up the Haitian's drug factory.  
  
"I propose we go 'visit' her, if you know catch my meaning." Nicholas said, grinning in an almost evil way. He then chuckled lightly.  
  
"Not a bad idea, sure, why don't we 'visit' old Auntie, shall we?" Tommy said, looking from Nicholas to Vincent. He could clearly see that Vincent was all for it, his stare became serious and his right hand twitched slightly, ready to draw his sword for a Haitian kill.  
  
"I've even already got some 'gifts' from Uncle Phil, he's provided us with just what we need to attack, I've even put together 24 of our best men to join along. There's a Limo out front ready to take us there, even Mitch has said he'll join, he's even brought along 9 of his best." Nicholas explained, he say that his father and twin brother were both agreeing with these arrangements.  
  
"Ok, it's settled then, let's get going then." Tommy said with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes, he was glad that his sons were taking on such great personalities, he stood up and headed towards the doorway. He looked back and motioned for his sons to follow.  
  
They headed down the steps and left through the front door, they made their way down the stone stairway to the parking lot where at least seven limos waited. Tommy and the boys got in the middle one and Nicholas tapped on the window from the back seat, the driver knew what he meant and beeped the car's horn three times. The front Limo beeped back and began to drive forward, the others soon followed suit. The cars waited until the traffic had broken and then pulled out into the highway of Starfish Island, the line of cars caused many of the pedestrians on the sidewalks to become nervous. Tommy and his boys laughed at this. As they crossed the bridge to the next island, a group of motorcycles roared up, five on each side of the line of cars. Mitch pulled by the middle Limo and waved and laughed loudly at Tommy and his boys. Tommy and the boys waved back and grinned as he soon sped back to the front of line; changing the formation to four bikes on each side of the line and one at the front and one at the back.  
  
"Well, here's Uncle Phil's 'gift'." Nicholas said as he pulled a large bomb that was obviously one of Phil's special creations. "Phil says the prototype of this baby is powerful enough to blow up a small building, just the right stuff for that damn bitch, I just hope this is strong enough to destroy every last bit of that fat bitch." Nicholas said, he and his brother and father all laughed at the crude joke. While Nicholas was handing out the guns Phil had given him and they each placed it somewhere for use as a secondary weapon if needed, the line of cars and bikes had reached their destination: Little Haiti, the most despised part of Vice City. The Vercetti's looked at it with disgust, yet a gleam of sadistic joy sparkled in their eyes as they stepped out the car, the other men did so also. Five of them were armed with a bat, five more had a shotgun in hand, another five more had handguns resting in their holster to their sides one more group of five had a large riffle and the last four either had a moltov or a grenade, the bikers had handguns and a few had machete. Tommy took out his favorite gun, the Colt. Python, which he had kept since 86, Nicholas pulled out two Desert Eagles, each one had a holster on one of his sides, Vincent opened the side of coat and unsheathed his sword, he swung it slowly to his left. He, his brother and his father walked towards the small housing area, which was the Haitians home. Suddenly a cry of alarm and warning came from the large warehouse to their right, a Haitian gang member stood on its roof, he was calling out to his fellows, but his cry was ended abruptly as a bullet pierced his throat and he fell from the building, landing headfirst. Tommy smirked as he lowered his gun, the nozzle still leaving a small stream of smoke. Suddenly Haitians popped out from all over the place and took aim. Pedestrians on the streets and those driving by all turned and ran/drove away, wanting no part in the bloodbath that would soon occur.  
  
"Time to kick some, ASS!" Tommy yelled as both sides opened fired.  
  
He and his sons both ducked down as a Haitian bearing a riffle fired overhead, when he stopped to reload, Tommy took aim and blasted him square in the eyes, the Haitian gasped and dropped dead on the spot. A group of at least fifteen Haitian, all carrying a bat or just bare fist, charge forwards, Mitch and his men and Tommy's five went head on to meet them, Vincent ran into the fray too. He ducked a swing from Haitian's bat and cut his throat with a swift swipe, Mitch knocked out a Haitian who had just sneaked up behind Vincent.  
  
"Ya better learn to pay more attention to yer' back, kid." Mitch said as he took the unconscious Haitian's bat and took a swing at another who had charge at him for what he had done to his friend.  
  
"You should be one to talk." Vincent remarked as he stabbed the Haitian Mitch had knocked out, who was just coming to his senses.  
  
"Thanks, kid, I owe ya one." Mitch said as he clobbered the charging Haitian into the pavement.  
  
Meanwhile, Tommy and Nicholas were back to back, and were blasting away Haitian after Haitian, who were pouring into the streets; luckily a dozen or more of Tommy's gang members had walked into the area and joined in. They had been on their patrol, which lead from that part of town, to one of Tommy's many properties: Kaufmann Taxis, which Tommy had bought way back in 86.  
  
"Time to bring in the heavy artillery, NOW!" Tommy yelled, the gang members who had been carrying grenades and moltovs began to hurl their weapons at large groups of Haitians. A grenade hit a Haitian gang vehicle and exploded, taking out a dozen or so of them. While a few moltovs set at least ten of them aflame, who then dropped their weapons and either fell to the ground to put out the flame, or ran about screaming as the flames ate them. Tommy then hopped into one of the Limo and drove it full speed at a cluster of Haitians, who were too busy to get out the way, at least a handful were killed instantly or at least too injured to continue attacking. He then dove out of the vehicle to let it spin out of control and flip through the air; it crashed onto some more Haitians and exploded, killing any near. Tommy then shot three more who had been each hiding behind one of the small houses, he hit each one perfectly and grinned as they fell lifelessly to the ground. He then jumped out of the way of another Haitian gang car that had driven into the scene, it screeched to a halt and four Haitians hopped out and hid behind the vehicle. They then took aim and fired out a few shots each, killing at least ten or more of Tommy's men. Tommy took the opportunity to fire at them while their attention was focused on their other enemies, he hit two right in the left shoulder, one in the right leg and another right through the back of his head.  
  
A news helicopter had flown into the scene about an hour into the battle; its reporter and pilots watched in shock as both sides were taking major casualties and were even more shocked that neither side was showing any signs of giving up. The police were contacted about half an hour after this fight started, but they were told to wait till the firing died down a little, which no sign was apparent yet.  
  
"Eat this, you mother-fucking Haitians!" Nicholas screamed as he blasted away a dozen Haitians with his twin Desert eagles, they all fell, only five or so were wounded, while the others died, bleeding from bullet holes in their heads and chests.  
  
"This is for my mother, you sons of BITCHES!" Vincent cried as he sliced up five Haitians who grouped around him, he cut one's hand clean off, another lost his whole arm, and another lost his head, the other two were mortally wounded but ran off before Vincent had time to finish them.  
  
Suddenly a familiar Haitian stepped out from one of the small houses, which was in fact Auntie Poulet's, who was standing in the doorway, grinning smugly behind the man. "Gregory." Vincent whispered with a hiss as the Haitian came closer, in his left hand was a metal baseball bat, which he slapped in his right palm with dark and sadistic manner, all the while grinning evilly. He then stopped just a few feet from Vincent and then charged forward, he brought the bat above his head and brought it down, Vincent swung his sword from the right and both weapons collided, they scraped against each other. Both men were putting all their might into their weapon to hopefully throw the other off balance. Vincent was unfortunately not as strong as Gregory and was thrown off, he clutched his sword in his left hand tightly, making sure not to drop as he stumbled back, but he was unable to recover in time. Gregory swung his bat with all his might into Vincent's right arm, shattering the bone and nearly dislocating it. Vincent cried out in pain and clutched his arm while also keeping a strong grip on his sword, but was then knocked to the ground from a whack to the back of his head from the butt of the handle of the bat. Vincent's sword bounced across the road and came to rest far out of his reach. Vincent struggled to see through tears of pain as Gregory loomed over him, his bat poised to strike him right in the head, the impact would surely shatter his skull and kill him instantly. He then froze in horrifying realization that this is exactly what had happened to his mother, how she was struck down by a bat. He grimaced, expecting the bat to be brought down any moment.  
  
BAM!  
  
"AGGGHHHH!" He heard a cry of pain, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Gregory clutching his chest, which had large bullet hole in, his bat, skidded across the pavement out of his reach. Vincent rolled over to his other side and saw Nicholas standing over him, one of his guns smoking from the shot he had just fired.  
  
"I'll get you, ya' dirty bastards!" Gregory called as he ran off as fast as he could, he jumped into a gang car that drove by and was soon driven out of sight, but not before flipping off the Vercetti boys. Nicholas did not care; he kneeled down to Vincent and inspected his wounds.  
  
"He sure did a number on you." He said with smirk, Vincent could not help but laugh softly at the comment. "Thanks, bro." He said to his twin, who had torn a piece from his shirt and used it to mop the blood from Vincent's small wound on his head. "Don't worry about it." He replied as he helped Vincent to his feet and they both made their way safely behind the Limos, Vincent retrieving his sword along the way.  
  
Tommy had used the explosions and the hovering helicopters as a distraction and sneaked behind Poulet's house, he placed the bomb, that Phil had given to Nicholas and set it to blow in ten seconds, that was all the time he needed to get out of the way. He stood up and darted by the front door, where Auntie Poulet was still standing in the doorway, watching the battle. "Have a nice trip in hell, you ugly bitch!" Tommy yelled as he got back to where the Limos were, carefully avoiding the fire from the Haitians, Poulet just responded with confused look before she catched the sound of the bomb's ticking, she was just about to run as fast as she could, but the bomb went off.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The whole area was shook as the bomb took out Poulet's house and at least six others; it even sent the helicopters spiraling out of control, and even killed any Haitians within ten feet of it. Tommy and his boys and his men and Mitch's cheered triumphantly as the remains of the Haitian woman's house burned to the ground. The remaining Haitians stood in shock at what had just occurred and began to retreat, many just heading off in random directions while others jumped into parked gang cars and sped off. Tommy then checked on what was left of his men. Only seventeen were killed, another five were injured. Police sirens soon filled the air and Tommy jumped into the Limo he had came in, he saw Nicholas holding an injured Vincent in his arms, both boys looked back at their father and weakly gave a thumbs up. He grinned at them and told the driver to get them out of there, the driver listened and hastily drove back to the mansion, Mitch and their gang drove past, each waving before speeding back to their territory.  
  
"Well, I'm proud of you boys this day, you truly showed you don't take shit from no one." Tommy said to his sons with a proud grin. He then helped Nicholas get Vincent back into the Vercetti estate, while a random guard closed the gate.  
  
The next morning, the police dropped by and questioned Tommy of his involvement in the huge battle, which he denied and said it was just an 'accidental skirmish.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, what do ya think, was it good? I think it was good, though I'm sure it wasn't the best, but I'm sure I'll get better in later episodes. Please review and I will give you all a super special, weapon of destruction to take against any gang that really pissed you off in a GTA game.  
  
See ya! 


End file.
